Life Lessons: Growing Up
by PeaceLoveCupcakes
Summary: After ending their sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry, Sarah, Katalina, and Jayme face a tough wake up call: Growing Up. New challenges await the four teenagers, and a few surprises as well. Join them as they embark on their journey called Growing up.
1. I Don't Wanna Grow Up

"Until the day I die I promise I won't change

so you better give up I don't wanna be told to grow up

and I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun."

Grow Up by: Simple Plan

"Oi! Head's up, Harry!" bellowed sixteen year old Katalina Blue, groaning as the

bludger hit him squarely in the nose. Needless to say, their quidditch practice was

pretty much over, seeing as that hit had knocked their captain unconscious. Katalina,

along with Sarah and Jayme, took Harry to the hospital wing, where Madame

Pomfrey, the school's Healer, motioned which bed to put him in.

The old healer was used to them being in the hospital wing. She shooed them away,

and they made their way out of the wing, going to the Head's common room. Sarah

plopped down on the couch in front of the fire, laying on her back. Katalina was in the

floor, looking bored, and Jayme was in an armchair.

If someone used just one word to describe Sarah, it would be perfect. She had hip

length pale blonde hair, and gorgeous crystal blue eyes. Her creamy white skin was

flawless, and she was short, at about five feet one inch. Sarah was the type of person

you had to grow to love. She was slightly stuck up, but was a really fun person to be

around. She became really easy to love after a while.

Katalina was also gorgeous, with her chocolate brown hair and light grey eyes. She

had ivory skin and a few freckles. She was a whopping five feet 3 and a half inches.

She had a personality that made you automatically love her. She was smart, and

myabe just a tad too hyper, but she was just an all around good person.

Jayme was really tall, he stood at six feet 1 inch, and had strawberry blonde hair. His

eyes were hazel, and he was tanned. Jayme, in short, was the charmer of the group.

He could charm anyone into anything, and was very sneaky. He was, though, loyal to

his best friends.

Harry, who was curently residing in the hospital wing, was even taller than Jayme, at

six foot 4 inches. He had jet black hair and vivid emerald green eyes. Harry was, like

Katalina, someone you automatically liked, and was a good person. At times, Harry

could be hyper, bbut for the most part he was the most relaxed of the group.

Katalina looked around the room, "I'm bored, Sarah, Jayme." she whined, they

laughed at her. "Go shag Jayme if your bored." Sarah suggested, Jayme looked up,

hopeful that his girlfriend would agree. She didn't. "Let's go see Harry, then we can go

to the R&R." she said, standing up.

The three walked to the hospital wing, and each of them grinned when they seen

Harry sitting up. He looked over and smiled at them, as they walked over to him. "I'll

thank you for being here when I woke up, I really appreciate it." he said sarcastically,

but smiled at them.

Sarah kissed his lips gently and smiled, "I'm sorry, love, but Pomfrey kicked us out.

You know we're a tad too loud sometimes." she said, he chuckled and said, "Leave it

you you all to be too loud."

What woke Sarah up on the final day of school was Katalina, who had burst in the

Heads room. Sarah was, of course, in Harry's room, and Harry had his arms around

her protectively. She sighed, wiggling out of his grasp and throwing on Harrys too-big

quidditch jersey.

Katalina was excited, one could tell by the way she was spinning around and

chanting, "last day of school, last day of school." Sarah rolled her eyes at how much

of a morning person Katalina was. Sarah, on the other hand, was not, so it didn't take

long for her to scream, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

This, in turn, woke Harry, who kissed Sarah's lips, and smiled. "Love, She can't help

it, she's Katalina, after all." he said, defending his sister gently. Harry knew how

Sarah was, though, and she was stubborn. She glared at him and stormed into her

room, slamming the door.

Katalina smiled at her brother, "Harry! It's the last day!" she said, he chuckled,

"Where's Jayme?" he asked, and she grinned, "He's coming, and then, we can have

food!" she explained. Harry rolled his eyes and walked to knock on Sarah's door.

"Yall, go ahead, we'll be there shortly." he said, then turned back the the still-shut door

of his girlfriend. "Sarah, open up, baby." he called, when she refused, he sighed.

"What's the matter, love? Come on, talk to me." Harry tried. It was thirty minutes later

before she opened the door, tears running down her face.

Harry was startled to see that, and he immediately sttod adn led her to the couch,

where he hugged her tightly. "Sarah, what is it? It can't be what happened with

Katalina." he said, asn Sarah shook her head, telling him that wasn't it. She refused

to tell him though, because she didn't know how he would react.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast." Harry suggested, adn they walked to the Great Hall,

Harry's arm draped over her shoulders, as she leaned into him. Thye spotted Kat and

Jayme at the table, though they'd finished eating. The pair looked startled to see

Sarah's red rimmed eyes.

Harry shook his head at Kat, and she knew it wasn't because of her. Kat walked over

to Sarah and hugged her, Sarah smiled and said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Katalina

laughed at that, "You've been forgiven, I know you hate mornings." she said earnestly.

The train ride was a long one. The four friends joked around and had a good time, but

Sarah was unusually quiet, and it worried Harry. He didn't understand his girlfriend's

odd behavior, and she wouldn't elaborate on it to anyone. He sighed in relief as the

train stopped, adn he grabbed his trunk, as well as Sarah's and they followed him out

of the compartment.

He spotted his parents, Sarah's father, and Jayme's mother immediately. They were

all talking and looking serious. Sarah's father soon relieved him of Sarah's trunk, and

Sarah smiled and hugged her father. After, she hugged Harry and kissed him before

following her father out of the station.

His own parents hugged both him and Kat, and the pair smiled. Cassandra and Erick

Walker were their adoptive parents. Each child, though, had kept their last names.

Harry was a Potter, and his parents had died in the war, as had Kat s. They had

adopted Harry and Kat at the same time, much like you would with twins.

They had told the two children that they had been close at the orphanage, and they felt

bad, taking one without the other. So, the orphanage had treated it like they would

twins, and allowed them to adopt the two. Harry and Katalina were very close, and

were quite the pair together. The Walkers had the feeling that the two had known

each other before the war, but weren t sure, as the pair was too young to remember

such a thing.

Cassandra and Erick Walker were in their 40 s, and they decided to adopt after the

healers told them Cassandra couldn t carry children. The couple had decided then to

adopt children who were left parentless by the dreadful war.

Cassandra was a lovely woman, with graying black hair and soft brown eyes. Her

faces had a few wrinkles, and she stood at five feet four inches. She was very

compassionate and caring. She was often called the peacemaker by Harry and

Katalina when they fought.

Erick was shorter than Harry, at six feet two inches and had sandy brown hair and

dark blue eyes. He was an Auror, and was mischievous, not that the kids minded.

They thought it hilarious that he could still act somewhat immature at times.

Harry and Katalina waved goodbye to Jayme and his mother before going to a parent

and doing side along apparation. With sixth year gone, they had one more year to be

carefree and not have to worry about anything but fun. They were determined not to

grow up before they had to.

A/N: What do You think? This is my first fanfic.


	2. The Rest Is Still Unwritten

Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten

Unwritten by: Natasha Bedingfield

Harry s Point Of View:

The first three days of summer vacation were, unfortunately uneventful. Things were not going well for me. Sarah was still acting really strange, and I didn t understand why. She had never acted this way before. I was beginning to fear the worst: She was breaking up with me. I had to admit, I hated the sound of that thought. I loved Sarah, even all the things people thought were bad; I found them cute.

I gave an annoyed sigh, causing my family to look at me. We were in the process of having dinner, and they all gave me the same look, you know the one. It just screams they have no clue what the hell was wrong with me. Katalina looked at me with sympathy, and I just looked at my plate, still full of food. I had no appetite, not with my mind swimming with the thoughts of Sarah.

I gave my sister an annoyed glance as she tried to get my attention, then promptly walked up to my room, shutting the door rather loudly. I looked at the picture of me and Sarah, on Valentines Day of this year. She was grinning madly and I was laughing at something, probably Kit-Kat, who'd taken the picture.

Kat knocked before entering and shutting the door, she sat beside me and said, "Harry, it's going to be fine. Sarah s probably just in a mood. It will pass." she encouraged, and I shook my head. "No, it won t. Kat, I think she s going to break up with me." I said miserably, and she laughed.

"Harry! No she will not! She loves you, and the two of you were meant to be. I mean, she might be PMSing or something." she said, and I laughed before shaking my head, and then freezing. I knew Sarah's cycle well enough, because when she had her period was when we couldn t have sex. As far as I knew, she hadn t had it in a while. The thought scared me.

I was currently standing on the doorstep of the St. Claire home. Sarah's father answered the door, before leaving for work. That left me and Sarah alone, and I took advantage of the time to question her. "Sarah, what s wrong?" I asked, and she sighed before sitting on her bed.

I followed suit without thinking and she promptly began to sob. "Harry, I love you, so, so much. I don t deserve you." she wailed, and I sighed, she was unbelievable! "Sarah, I love you, too, and if anything, I don t deserve you. I m just going to come out and ask, ok?" I said, and she looked at me.

"Are you pregnant?" I was blunt about it, because I had no clue how to go about it any other way. She sat very still, and then bit her lip, pondering my question. She took too long, and I was positive the answer was yes. She stared at me and then slowly nodded, and I closed my eyes.

This had to be a dream. Even though I had figured it out yesterday, the fact I was right about it hit me hard. I opened my eyes to find Sarah staring at me nervously, as if I was about to get up and start yelling, or bolt. I did neither, I stared right back at her, and then got bored and kissed her.

"Your not upset?" she asked, and I sighed. "Sarah, I cant be upset, especially at you. I had a part in this too, remember? It s just as much my fault as it is yours." I told her firmly. No way was I going to be one of those guys who blamed it on the girl and then ran away. I wasn t like that, not at all. I planned to stick by Sarah, no matter what.

Sarah and I spent the rest of our day alone, just happy to be spending time together, and I was just so happy to have her back to normal, I let her rave and rant about the last few days. I enjoyed spending time together with her. I loved her so much, and I don t think anyone could take her place.

About the time I walked through the sitting room of my house was when I realized the next step in my and Sarah s journey to the unknown: Telling our parents. Oh, boy, would that be fun. I could think of a million things I d rather do, including stabbing my eyes out and facing Voldemort.

With those wonderful thoughts(Note my sarcasm here) I headed up to my room, where I lay on my bed until my mother thought it best to come check if I was alive. She smiled at me, and I returned it, I loved her, and even though I knew we weren t biologically connected, we definitely had a great relationship.

"Harry, are you ok? I hear you and Sarah aren t doing so good." she asked. I silently cursed Katalina to the darkest pits of hell, before sighing. "We re ok, now. We talked today, and it s sorted. I have a bigger problem now. I cant say right now, but I m sure you ll know shortly." I told her, and she looked puzzled.

"Mum, is dinner ready yet?" I asked, in an attempt to distract her, she chuckled, and I was glad she was deterred from the dangerous waters of Sarah s pregnancy. I didn t need her to know right now, I had to wait for Sarah s ok first. "C'mon, you bottomless pit, set the table." she said. I followed her and set the table obediently.

At dinner, it was quiet, but not the awkward quiet, the good kind of quiet. This, of course, was interrupted by the doorbell, and dad getting up to answer it. He came back with Professor Dumbledore at his side, looking quite shocked, and possibly scared. It was strange; in all my years of knowing Dumbledore, or Double D, as our group called him, I had never seen him scared, or shocked.

He just always knew things; there was no keeping secrets at Hogwarts, because Dumbledore always knew. He was a mysterious man with a long white beard and half-moon glasses. He wore purple robes with white stars and his eyes were a piercing blue, he was rather intimidating at times.

But, now, as he stood in our kitchen, he frightened me. I could tell by looking around, that my whole family was getting scared, just because he was scared. "Professor, are you ok?" I asked, somewhat timidly. His eyes pierced through mine, and he soon gave a chuckle. "I'm fine, dear Harry. But, I must ask you and your family to come with me." he said, and I frowned at the statement.

I briefly wondered if he knew about Sarah, and then, as we got ready to leave, I wondered if Sarah was ok. "Sir, what s going on?" I asked, he shook his head and then pulled out a port key. "Grab a hold. On the count of three. One, two, three!" I felt the familiar tug behind my navel and we were soon spinning.

We landed hard, and I looked around curiously, I didn t recognize this place at all, but it didn t matter, because Sarah rushed into my arms, and I held her. I could tell she was scared, but, hell, we all were. It wasn t everyday a frightened Dumbledore comes to your house and takes you somewhere unknown.

As if reading my thoughts, Dumbledore smiled, "Welcome, everyone, to the Safe Haven. Everyone will be staying here together until I give the say so that you can leave. These are dark times, and we must all be cautious. So, if you don t know someone, then now is the time to introduce yourselves. Your names are on the doors to your rooms. Good night, everyone." he said.

With that speech, he was gone, just like that. It left everyone, especially us kids, even more confused. A chatter soon broke out and I looked around the Safe Haven, aka my new home for however long. It was actually quite nice, and I'd bet anything it was underground. I sighed, and motioned at Sarah, Kat, and Jayme to follow me, so we could explore.

The place wasn t half bad, I decided after a brief look around. I found that Sarah and I would be sharing a room, and I grinned. Dumbledore really did know everything, but that thought rather made me uncomfortable. Just thinking he knew me and Sarah had sex made me feel weird, but I didn t know why.

Sarah noticed this as well, and smiled, "Well, if Dumbledore says it, then our parents have to endure it!" she told me. Knowing Sarah, I doubt she even cared that Dumbledore knew we had sex. She wasn t self conscious at all, and I wasn t sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. Our room was, to be honest, one of the greatest rooms ever! It had cherry wood floors, and the walls of the common room were a pale gold color. The furniture was white, and a gold rug was in front of the fireplace.

Our room had a huge four-poster king size bed and two wardrobes. It was what was in the corner, however, that made my breath catch. A cradle, painted white, with pastel yellow padding and blankets. There was a teddy bear in it as well. Oh, yes, Dumbledore knew about the baby. I thought.

Up until then, I hadn t thought about that word: baby. The only thing I had thought about was Sarah being pregnant. The word baby hadn t crossed my mind, and it made me nervous. In about eight or nine months, I would be a father, and have a baby. The thought scared me, to be frank, shitless.

Sarah gasped as she saw the cradle, then chuckled as she picked up the bear. "Dumbledore always knows." she murmured softly, and then kissed my cheek. "Come on, lets go tell Kat and Jayme." she said. I followed her silently, and hoping that I could do this. I was terrified, I was only 16! I couldn t have a kid!

I was slowly but surely panicking.


	3. My Words, My Bond

My word's, my bond

Don't stand alone, you can count on me

I couldn't ask for a better place to be

Weekend Warriors: A Change Of Pace

Third Person:

Harry and Sarah made their way to the room labeled Katalina and Jayme, then entered without knocking. It was a mistake, a big one. Jayme and Katalina were kissing furiously, and part of Harry wanted to punch Jayme for messing around with his sister, while the other wanted to laugh.

He went with laughing, it was easier, and fun. The two pulled apart and then smiled at their friends before sitting in the common room. "So, what brings you two here?" Jayme asked, sounding slightly out of breath. Neither looked even mildly embarrassed at being caught in their snogging. "Um, well, since we are the Sweet Four, and never keep secrets, we have something to tell you, as well and ask of you." Harry began.

Sarah took over and sighed. "Well, the thing is, Harry and I are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." she said softly. The two looked from one to the other, honestly thinking they were joking. But when neither said more, Katalina hugged her brother and best friend. "I'm gunna be an auntie!" she said happily. That's when Harry and Sarah looked at each other, and smiled. "Well, we were wondering, JuicyFruit and Kit-Kat, would you be our baby's Godparents?" Harry asked, and the two nodded.

Harry caught Kats eye, and she motioned him to follow her. "We"ll be right back, ok guys?" she said, then led Harry into the bedroom. "What's up, Harry?" she asked, and he looked at her. "I'm scared, Kat. I can t do this. I cannot have a kid, I'll mess up." he said, and Kat sighed. "I know you are, Harry. Who wouldn't be? But, Harry, you can do this, and it's too late to not want to." she told him.

"I know, but, what if I accidentally do something, and my kid hates me for the rest of it's life?" he fretted, and Kat laughed. "Harry, all parents mess up, but, it wont hate you. I'll always be here for you, Harry, no matter what." she said, then hugged him. With that said, the two walked back to the common room and found Sarah and Jayme laughing about something. Yes, thought Harry, their friends would always be there for them.  
>*******<p>

Everyone was quite sick of Safe Haven, as they d been there for two weeks. Harry was getting worried, as he knew pregnant people were supposed to go to a Healer. He was currently laying there with Sarah, his hand resting on Sarah s stomach. As he fell into slumber, he had no idea that his child s heart began to beat under his hand.

The next morning, Harry felt around, noticing the absence of Sarah, he quickly got out of bed to find her on the toilet, crying. "Sarah" he said hesitantly, and she looked up, "I'm bleeding, Harry. We have to go to the Healer." she said. That being said, he ran downstairs with her in his arms and straight into his mother. "Mum! Help Sarah!" he ordered, his mum was confused, and once they were settled back upstairs, he explained everything to her.

Since she was a Healer, she was able to find out what was going on, and started Sarah on a prenatal vitamin immediately. Then, with Sarah taken care of, she went from Healer to mother. "When were you planning to say something? Harry, she's nearly two months along and has had no prenatal care!" his mother screeched. Harry bit his lip and sighed.

"I'm sorry mum, but, I didn't want to upset you." he said softly, Cassandra sighed. "I know, Harry. I'm not going to pretend I'm not disappointed, I am. But, I'm also very proud of the way you've handled this. You stuck by Sarah, even though you knew it was going to be tough. That fact makes me very proud." she said, hugging him.

She turned to Sarah and smiled before hugging her too. "I knew you would be the one to bear my grandkids, I just didn t know it would be so soon." she admitted, Sarah laughed at that. "Ok, you, take it easy, and take one of those everyday. I ll schedule an appointment at St. Mungos soon, and get an ultrasound." she said before leaving.

The next few days after the scare were the worst. Mostly because everyone in the Safe Haven found out about the pregnancy. Talking portraits were a bad idea. Period. Sarah was stressed out from everyone asking and then all the yelling her their fathers did.

It wasn't until the third week they were there that it really became reality that Sarah was pregnant. Harry and Jayme had been in the common room when Katalina and Harry s mum came downstairs. He knew something was wrong immediately, because Kat was crying, and she never cries.

"What's going on?" Harry asked warily. Kat broke into sobs on Jayme s shoulder. "Harry, Sarah miscarried. Just now, and she s really upset, you should go talk to her. I'm sorry." his mother said. Harry darted up the stairs and into their room. Sarah was crying, and Harry hugged her close.

"Sarah, shh, it s gunna be ok." he said, and she shook her head. "Our baby is gone, Harry." she said brokenly. He nodded, "I know, Sarah. It will be ok, though. I'm here for you." he said, smiling slightly at her. She hugged him tight, and he buried his face in her shoulder, allowing a lone tear to fall down his face.

"Wow, I cant believe Sarah and Harry were going to be parents, and then it was over so quickly." Kat said after Harry had ran upstairs. "I mean, one day they were carefree and life is simple, and the next their whole world is upside down. Like, they had to grow up too fast, and then the next day, they have to mourn their unborn child. It feels like our childhood is ending." Katalina said, and Jayme looked at her oddly.

"Wow, that was the longest speech you've said, But, it is true." Jayme replied, then kissed her lips. She smiled against them before pulling away. "I love you, Jayme." she said softly. Even though they both knew it, neither said it often enough. "I love you." he responded, then they looked up to see Sarah and Harry appear. It seemed Harry was practically holding Sarah up, and Sarah looked awful.

"Hey, how you holding up, Sarah?" Kit-Kat asked, Sarah gave her a weak smile. "It s gunna be ok." she said, repeating Harry s words. They sounded all wrong to her ears; their baby was dead, nothing could be ok again, could it? "You two haven't burnt the house down yet, I'm amazed." Harry said jokingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

The rest of the day was spent just like that, joking and laughing, and remembering the good times. The four were desperately trying to hold on to the childhood that seemed to be slipping away faster than any of them


End file.
